Surprise, Surprise!
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Anis and Kaede are married when suddenly Mutsuki drops by. What's the mysterious message he's come with? My first Barajou no Kiss fanfic.


**Surprise, Surprise!**

**By: Minazuki Shihouin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Anis POV

"AAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH! Kaede, STOP it!" I yelled to my red-headed husband clad in black slacks, a white button up shirt with a matching black jacket with a high collar. The jacket was open.

He smiled at me, looking somewhat mischievous. I giggled and ran throughout the hallways of the large white mansion that Tenjoh bought for us.

I had to say, it was a bit awkward to have Tenjoh-sempai (even after so many years I had never gotten over calling him that), Seiran _and _Mutsuki crushing all over me. But pretty soon they all got over it since the blood marriage between Kaede and I happened.

Of course, Kaede was a bit of a… well, how should I put this…? Well, he was still a bit of a jerk sometimes. And even though Tenjoh-sempai still jokes around about liking me and doing all this mushy gushy stuff that really grosses me out, Kaede still gets _majorly _jealous.

It's something to the effect of glaring, breathing heavily, punching Tenjoh-sempai, cursing, and shoving him off of me if that happens to be the case.

Seiran and Mutsuki were just standing there. But only when they visited us. Seiran claimed to be much too busy continuing to study the roses that made him cough, and Mutsuki was always silent. Ninufa and sensei came by more often than Mutsuki.

Also, Papa and Haruto who was also the yellow rose, along with Suzumura Idel and Hazusaki Yakoh, otherwise known as the orange and lime fake Rhode Knights, had finally backed off since we found the Arcana cards and restored the Devil's Seal.

Though sensei, along with the rest of the Rhode Knights had warned me that since they were still around, it was possible that they could break the Devil's Seal again and blah, blah, blah…

I tuned it all out after that. Nothing complicated of the sort is processed through my brain, as we all know.

"Gotcha!" Kaede jumped out of one of the many rooms the house had. I yelled loudly, jumping five feet in the air.

How had he managed to get in front of me? Turning around and without hesitation, I clenched my small pale fist and hit his jaw. He went stumbling back and I laughed and continued running down the white maze that I called home.

"What the f-" was all Kaede said before he growled lowly and ran after me.

"Try and catch me now~!" I sang, looking behind me and winking at him. His eyes just grew more determined as he grinned and sped up his pace.

But as I turned my head around to make sure I didn't run into anything, ironically, I ran into Mutsuki. Um, wait… what?

"Mutsuki?" I smiled and hugged him, _as a friend. _I still had my jerk of a husband, thank you very much. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away.

Kaede finally caught up to me and his expression bore one of surprise. "Mutsuki?" he inquired, his tone not as excited as my own. Of course.

"Something's happened." The dark tone of voice he used made me widen my eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Kaede didn't say anything, but he came forward and tightened a grip on my shoulders.

"Follow me." Mutsuki turned around with a 'whoosh' and I looked back at Kaede once before following Mutsuki.

We went down a series of twists and turns and I vaguely wondered how Mutsuki knew all of this, especially since he only came here a couple of times. But I wordlessly followed him.

After a while, I finally asked, "Mutsuki, where are we going? What's wrong?"

He suddenly stopped, causing Kaede and I to run into his back. "GAH!" was the only sound that echoed. I finally realized that we weren't in the mansion anymore. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, where are we?" Kaede voiced my thoughts.

And that's when I looked around and noticed. I gasped. "Kaede! This is the Devil's Seal!" I pointed upwards and I saw it, the cracks restored.

"Huh. What are we doing here then?" he aimed the question towards Mutsuki.

The tall man with a long black jacket on simply turned away and started walking briskly away.

"Mutsuki~!" I complained, tired of having to follow him without any explanation as to why.

"One moment. You'll soon see. Please be patient with me, Anis." I sighed, but was grateful for the reason, despite the fact that it didn't really say anything at all.

Then suddenly, Mutsuki turned around and looked into my pinkish eyes.

"Through this door, you'll get the surprise of a lifetime. Do not be afraid. Charge forth with all the courage you have. Kaede has to stay here. Understand, Anis?" Mutsuki looked so terrifying, and the look he was giving me was not helping any.

He stood next to an intricate black door, with an ominous feeling radiating from it.

I looked back at Kaede, and surprisingly, he was standing next to Mutsuki, nodding at me to go. A bit surprised, I frowned a little, and reached out my trembling pale hand to the large, brass doorknob.

I slowly turned it, and the dusty door slowly creaked open. It was pitch black inside. I walked inside almost reluctantly, where I heard my small footsteps echo. My breathing was shallow. The smell was musty.

But I've done worse.

So I walked through… going as slow as possible. No sounds were made, and everything seemed fi—

"!" I screamed as something fluttered down from above and landed on my head.

I twisted around and tried to get it off my head when I felt something wet dribble down.

I screamed once more again, and that's when several lights flickered on. I looked around frantically and that's when someone said, "Ninufa! You ruined it!"

Those four words made me freeze. Sensei was speaking, and something small and black floated down from my head.

"Sowwy! Ninufa is so sowwy! Ninufa just thought that the cake smelled so good!"

And it was then that I realized the wet stuff dripping down my hair was drool. "Eww~!" I scrunched up my face when I noticed something.

"Wait, cake?"

It was then that I finally noticed Tenjoh-sempai, Seiran, sensei, Mutsuki and Kaede standing there, looking at me.

I also saw streamers, balloons and every party supply you can get either hung on the wall or adorning the tables set up with delicious looking food.

"W-what?" I managed to get out.

"Happy birthday, Anis-sama!" Seiran finally said. My eyes widened.

"Yes, happy birthday to my wonderful oomph—" Tenjoh-sempai started to say something, but his face was quickly bashed in by Kaede, who came up to me and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Anis." I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Aww, you guys did all of this for me?" I asked.

Sensei nodded. "Kaede was the one who originally planned this all out." I turned to my red-headed husband.

"Really?" I asked him sweetly. A small goofy smile adorned his features.

And that was exactly when I punched him in the face. My innocent face suddenly turned demonic.

"You planned all of this? Freaking me out with Mutsuki and leading into a deep dark place? What the hell's wrong with you, Kaede?" I screamed at him.

"I told Mutsuki those lines were totally out of a horror film. A totally corny too." Kaede said nasally as he clutched his bleeding nose.

Mutsuki shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

**The End!**

**Hope you liked it! This was my first Barajou no Kiss fanfic! R&R! (:**


End file.
